


under you

by sovietghoststories (lucid_lies)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Bucky Speaks Russian, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mob Boss Natasha, Mobster Bucky, Non-Graphic Violence, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Sex, Wall Sex, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucid_lies/pseuds/sovietghoststories
Summary: Reader is an FBI agent and Bucky is a hitman for the Russian mob. They’ve got history, tangled and messy but none of that matters when she’s under him.“Mm, something tells me you’d enjoy it just as much, Agent.”The use of her title is a rude awakening, and she realizes how close she is to slipping back into old habits. Besides violating several Bureau regulations this is highly unprofessional. Her body doesn’t seem to get the memo, leaning further into Bucky’s firm chest, panties soaked and clit throbbing.“Bucky…” Y/N warns and moves to push him away, only once she starts touching him, she can’t stop, his muscles flexing beneath her curious fingertips. “We really shouldn’t.”





	under you

**Author's Note:**

> From a request on [tumblr](sovietghoststories.tumblr.com).

On his knees staring down the barrel of a loaded gun, mouth full of blood, Brock Rumlow knows his time’s come. This is the end of the line and he’s going to die like a rat in the gutter. There are no loopholes to exploit, bribes to be made or second chances given. This is the real deal and there ain’t no coming back. 

Judgement Day takes the form of a man with a metal arm; The Winter Soldier. He’s said to be the deadliest assassin in the underground, credited with dozens of hits. You won’t know he’s there until it’s too late; swift, silent, and damn good at what he does.

He’s more war machine than man, owned by one of the most powerful women in the world: Natalia Romanova. She might be a cunt but she’s not stupid. Rumlow wasn’t counting on her actually having a brain, and now there’s a gun between his eyes.

Underestimating the Russian was a colossal mistake, one he’s about to pay for two-fold. And isn’t it so fucking fitting that this ghost story of a man was sent to finish the job nice and easy like. 

The bitch played him good, he’ll give her that. Everything’s gone tits up and that’s on him. But her and every last one of those fuckers in their ivory towers?

They’re all gonna burn.

“Go ahead, do it!” He spits at the Soldier’s feet, his blood staining the crisp leather of the other man’s shoes. “We’ll never stop, an’ killin’ me won’t change a goddamn thing. I’m just one head of many.”

The infamous metal arm glints and glimmers under the streetlamp’s glow like sunlight on freshly fallen snow and water laps at the docks, the tang of salt heavy in the air. Before long, he’ll be wiped and dumped into the Bay just like the rest of the garbage in this rotting city.

“Come on you pussy, pull the trigger already.”

The bastard doesn’t move or say a goddamn thing, utterly still and silent like he isn’t about to blow Rumlow’s brains out. Well fuck him and fuck the Family. They can act like they’re better than him, that they got no red in their ledger as much as they want but he - they - see them for what they are; a pack of rabid dogs foaming at the mouth and biting at the bit. 

“I hope you got a lotta goddamn bullets cause we’re coming to knock that crown off Romanova’s head one way or another.”

[“Гниёт в аду.”](http:)

The soft whirls and clicks of savage machinery are the last thing Rumlow hears before the crack of a gunshot shatters the night and pain sparks sudden and bright, quickly fading into black nothingness.

He dies with fascist praises on his lips.

* * *

Climbing out of the nondescript, government issue car, Agent L/N straightens herself out and surveys the surrounding area. In front of where she parked and shoved between two looming apartment complexes is a quaint, vintage building. The face is rough red brick and its tinted windows keep curious passersby at bay. A classy sign hanging above the door has The Red Room Gentlemen’s Club written in delicate, scrawling font.

The familiar sight alone is enough to steal the breath from her lungs and send her heart into a tailspin. It’s been several long months since she’s darkened its doorstep last. Working case after case, running herself ragged for the Bureau ate into any free time she might have and perhaps that’s a good thing. The time away helped her clear her head and regain clarity.

In fact, she wouldn’t be back where it all began if it wasn’t for the HYDRA case but it’s her duty to follow the trail of bodies even if they lead her to the one place she could go a million years without seeing. It has to be one of those cosmic jokes the universe sometimes plays. Hell, she’s practically gift-wrapped bow and all.   

Walking up to the entrance, it’s hard to believe this otherwise mundane place is a cover for one of the largest, most dangerous families on the eastern seaboard spearheaded by one of the most powerful women in the world: Natalia Romanova.

Espionage, weapons, blackmail; you name it, she does it.

When you want something done, and done right, you go to her. She holds the keys to the kingdom and her rule is absolute. Crafty, cold-blooded, and frighteningly perceptive, the Russian woman is a force to be reckoned with.

Building the Romanova empire from the ground up was tough, but now her reach extends far and wide, thousands strong. Their loyalty is absolute. All she has to do is say the word and they’d die for her, and it’s this that makes her so dangerous. When you mess with one member, you mess with them all.

She’s one woman that’ll never see the inside of a prison cell, that’s for sure.

Anatoly, an old friend of the Family, meets her at the entrance and grants her access. He follows close behind after quickly scouting the street for anything abnormal. It’s midday and the club is closed but one can never be too careful. Now would be the perfect time for an enemy strike and that just won’t do. The Boss’ business must not be interrupted.

“It’s nice to see you again, Anatoly.”

In truth, if she allows herself to be honest, she’s missed this place like one misses a limb. She’s missed the hazy air filled with smoke, the overhead lights that bathe everything in red, the plush chairs she spent many nights sprawled across, the glossy black stages but most of all, she’s missed him and that’s not a luxury she can afford to feel. If she gives in, any progress she’s made outside of his gravitational pull will be for nought.  

Nodding towards the men in scattered conversation as they pass, Y/N takes in her companion’s profile. He looks much the same, if not a bit leaner in the face. His dark eyes still glitter with life beneath his heavy brow and the lines around his mouth haven’t faded, his grizzled beard brushing the top of his chest.

“You look good,” she says.

When he responds, his thick moustache twitching, the words are heavy and slow, the weight of every letter thought out and tasted on his tongue, “Yes, as they say, I am not getting any younger. The wife, she – ah, what is the word? изво́дит, is always complaining, you know?”

Grinning, Y/N nods. “Sounds like a smart woman, you should listen to her.”

Anatoly chuckles, full-bodied and booming. It fills her with warmth and the sensation of coming home after too long away washes over her. She didn’t realize how attached she’s become to these four walls.

“She would like you, Miss L/N,” he says, “She would like you a lot, I think.” Pulling back one of the heavy curtains that dot the hallway, the man motions her inside with his head. “Miss Romanova is already expecting you.”

Entering the private booth, Y/N fights the lump in her throat, managing a hoarse, “Thank you, Anatoly,” before she’s left alone with the Black Widow herself. This isn’t the first time she’s met the redhead but it’s no less intimidating.

As beautiful as she is deadly with her ruby lips and sharp pinstripe suit, Natalia lounges back into the leather booth with her legs crossed and a lukewarm smile. Standing at attention on either side of her reposing form are two massive bodyguards. Their hands rest on the butts of their guns, daring any who enter to try and make a move.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, Agent L/N?” asks Natalia, the slightest hint of an accent threaded through her words. “I thought we were past all of this by now. You’re practically family.”

Wincing, Y/N elects to ignore the hidden barb. “You know why I’m here, Natalia.”    
  
“I used to know a long time ago.” A well-groomed brow raises, her gaze glacial. “Now I’m not so sure.”

“Please work with me here. I need to know about the john they fished out of the Bay two days ago. Who was he?”

“What makes you think I know more than the FBI does?” Natalia asks, a smirk curling up the corners of her painted mouth. “A john’s a john, why do you care so much?”

The underlying question is clear;  _why are you really here?_

“I’m not at liberty to discuss federal business with civilians.”

“Oh, so I’m a civilian now, am I?” Her expression is not unlike a cat that got the canary, vicious and delighting in the discomfort her evasions are causing. “I have to say that’s certainly a new one for me.”

Sighing in defeat, Y/N works the only angle she’s got, “I get it, I’m wasting my time with you. Let me rephrase: where is he?”

“ **He**  doesn’t know any more about this than I do, but you can find him in the office,” she replies, waving towards a door off to the left. “Oh, and L/N?”

Pausing, Y/N glances at the other woman from over her shoulder. “Yes?”

“Take all the time you need, I’ll be out on business  _ **all**_  afternoon.”

Flushed and giving a curt nod, she flees from the booth amid Natalia’s low throated chuckles.

* * *

Entering the office, Y/N finds the man she’d simultaneously wanted to see the most and run from the fastest. He’s standing near the desk, his broad back turned towards the door. The muscles ripple beneath his red henley as he turns to see who joined him, and she nearly swallows her tongue. The months away have made her forget how the mere sight of him affects her, her resistance to his many charms nonexistent.

When their eyes meet the world falls away and she’s swallowed whole by warm blue pools. She longs to reach out and brush her fingers over his edges, feel the heat of his skin under her palm. Instead, she stands in the entryway awkwardly. Coming back to him after so long apart, she feels irrevocably changed. She wonders if he is too, and yet he still looks the same as the day she left.

Rolling his shoulders back, Bucky leans against the corner of the desk and crosses his arms over the trunk of his chest, the fabric of his shirt stretching taut over his biceps. His thumbs are hooked into the crooks of his elbows, further pronouncing the bulk of his chest.

She gulps audibly and shifts. 

Her heart’s always had a weak spot for baby blues and devastating smile. Time and distance haven’t changed that. 

“Well hello there,” Bucky croons, giving her a thorough once over. He hums in approval at what he finds. “You’re lookin’ real good, [котёнок](http:). It’s been too long since I saw those pretty eyes’a yours.”

The lock clicks into place behind her, the sound sending a bolt of anticipation down her spine. She was an idiot to think that coming here and seeing him would end in any other way than his taste on her tongue and his cock in her cunt. What they have between them is inevitable. He’s magnetic and she’s helpless, ceaselessly drawn to him like a moth to a flame.

Try as she might, she can’t say no to that face. She’s failed many times over the course of their not-relationship. That doesn’t mean she can’t make it difficult for him. She still has some of her dignity intact, thank you very much.

Ignoring the flare of heat creeping into her cheeks, Y/N attempts to lead the conversation, “Cut the bullshit, Barnes. Were you the one that killed and dumped that john in the Bay?”

Stalking closer, a lazy jungle cat on the prowl, Bucky closes the distance between them until their bodies brush with every inhale. If she breathed deep enough, her breasts would press against his chest. 

The heat radiating from him is exquisite, and she’s achingly aware of every point of contact between them. His eyes are hot and hungry, devouring her expression with a single-minded possessiveness. “What makes you think I know anything about that?”

“Barnes – Bucky,” her heart slams into her ribs, and her cunt clenches shamefully, blood surging through her veins as her body temperature climbs, “Come on, this isn’t some rookie agent, this is me.”

“Mm,” he purrs, “It is  _you_ , isn’t it?”

“Did you kill him?” she repeats weakly, breath stuttered.

The man looms tall and proud, her head barely coming up to the bottom of his scruffy chin. His hulking frame crowds close and she instinctually backs up. This game of cat and mouse continues until she suddenly finds herself against a wall. 

Cornered, she has nowhere to run and can only watch, heart in her throat, as Bucky dips his head and runs his nose along the length of her neck. His moist breath puffs against her sensitive skin, lighting her aflame as he inhales the pleasant scent of her.

“And if I did, котёнок?”

“I - I…”

“Would you see me in handcuffs?” His lips caress the underside of her jaw, a soft groan escaping him. “Tell me, would you?”

“I would. If I had to.”

As much as she wishes that were true, she would do everything in her power to make sure that never happens. No matter how much she likes to think she’d do the right thing, she knows in her heart of hearts that she will choose him.

It will always be him.   

His eyes dance playfully. “Careful, I might like it.” **  
**

“I can’t say I’m surprised.”

Bucky chuckles low and warm, using the arm around her waist to tug her into the safety of his body. The softness of her breasts press into the hard planes of his chest, her nipples pebbling through the thin cotton shirt she wears. 

With a deep-throated groan, his hands encircle the curves of her hips and a thickly muscled thigh slots between hers. An answering quiet, feminine sigh gets his blood pumping and his cock twitching.

“Mm, something tells me you’d enjoy it just as much,  _Agent_.”

The use of her title is a rude awakening, and she realizes how close she is to slipping back into old habits. This violates so many regulations besides being highly unprofessional. Her body doesn’t seem to get the memo, leaning further into Bucky’s firm body, panties soaked and clit throbbing.

“Bucky…” Y/N warns and moves to push him away, only once she starts touching him, she can’t stop, his muscles flexing beneath her curious fingertips. “We really shouldn’t.”

His stubborn котёнок.

He doesn’t mind; the harder the chase the sweeter the capture. And oh, he knows perfectly well how delicious the honey of her cunt tastes. If he could, Bucky would spend days worshipping between her thighs, velvet heat wrapped around his tongue and hands in his hair as he brings her to peak again and again until she’s a sobbing, sopping, boneless mess beneath him.

Fuck, at this rate he’s not going to last long. His very bones ache for the tender caress of her body. It’s been far too long since she’s been in his arms. Just the clean scent of her skin gets him embarrassingly hard, embarrassingly fast. She wants him too, and it shows in the tiny aborted jerks of her hips.

It’s precious really, how hard she’s trying to resist when they both know there’s only one way this ends; his cock in her cunt and his mouth on her skin.

“Come on, admit that you want me, that you’ve missed me.” He kisses the corner of her mouth, tongue flickering out for a brief taste. The artificial, waxy flavour of chapstick sits on the tip of his tongue and that just won’t do. A rough thumb glides along her lips, wiping away the offensive balm. He doesn’t want any barriers between them. “I’ve missed you, котёнок.”

Refusing to admit anything out loud, Y/N arches her throat and grinds her hips against his, saying everything she won’t.

“I’ll get that pretty little mouth open one way or the other.”

The assassin doesn’t let her respond, fusing their mouths together in a fierce, all-consuming kiss. Moaning low and broken, Y/N reaches up to sink her hands into the mane of dark hair that brushes the tops of his shoulders. It’s soft and thick in her grip and she tugs at the roots. Bucky hisses, nipping at her bottom lip, kittenish licks soothing away the sting as blood bursts across their tongues.

The thigh shoved between hers thrusts sharply with every wet, sloppy pass of their lips. It spreads her pussy open and delivers sparks of pleasure to her swollen clit. In any other situation, and with any other man, Y/N would feel absolutely mortified with how wonton she’s being. There’s no way Bucky can’t feel how utterly soaked she is, a wet patch is forming on his jeans and it’s only growing with every filthy grind against her core.

“Fuck, you’re so wet for me,” Bucky growls, rutting into her hip. He’s so hard he could cut glass, balls swollen and tight. “You’ve been gone too fucking long. Never again, do you understand?”

Y/N claws at his shoulders. “There’s nothing you can do to stop me, Bucky.”

“If you don’t come back to me,” his eyes are dark and stormy, voice whiskey rough, “I’ll find you.”

It’s not a threat, it’s a promise.

“Then make sure I never want to leave,” she challenges breathlessly.

The words are barely past her lips when Bucky accepts her challenge with gusto, thumbing open the button on her pants. He holds her stare, yanking them to her feet. Instead of letting her step out of the puddle of fabric, he opts to swing her up into his arms one-handed. 

Her surprised squeak is quickly swallowed up by a moan as he settles her cunt over the bulge in his pants, the pulses of his shaft keenly felt through her underwear.

“Shit Bucky,” her head rolls back and she sags against his chest, hips gyrating. He’s so close, hot and hard and all for her and suddenly it’s unbearable that he’s not spreading her wide and stuffing every inch of her full of him. “Please, you feel so good.”

“Shh котёнок, I’ll give you what you want,” he says, gaze heavy and possessive, “I’ll ruin you for anyone else so you have no choice but to come back. You’re  _ **mine**_.”

“Is that so?”

“Mm, you don’t think you are.” Nibbling on her ear, Bucky dips a finger under the hem of her panties and rips them from her body with a rough jerk. They sag, caught between the crease of her thigh. “How about I show you what your body already knows?” **  
**

He lifts her off his cock, the scrap of fabric fluttering to the ground as his free hand dives down between their bodies. She hears the clink of his belt, the sound of the zipper opening. 

His wrist twists and then the slick, fat cockhead teases along her slit. He rubs himself against her folds, the slippery sound of her cunt as he coats himself in her juices ringing overloud in her ears.

A flush sits high on her cheeks, her eyes half-lidded, pupils blown wide. Her nails dig into the meat of his shoulders, slack mouth a soft circle as she pants.

“Please, please, please,” she chants, circling her hips. The tip keeps catching on her entrance on every backstroke but right when she thinks he’s finally going to press in, he angles his hips back and continues his languid grinding. “I can’t take anymore.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” he smiles, ducking down to kiss her forehead. “You’ll take what I give you like a good girl.”

Y/N can’t stifle her broken sob, tears of desperation prickling the corners of her eyes. Liquid fire surges through her veins and it feels like a thousand bolts of lightning are just beneath the surface of her skin. 

Her pussy is tender, walls fluttering in time with her heartbeat. She’s never been so turned on in her life, focused on one thing and one thing only: how quickly she can get this man’s cock inside her.

At this point, she’s willing to do almost about anything.

“Hush now baby girl.” Bucky’s lips brush away the moisture around her eyes, his thumb drawing soothing circles into the base of her spine. All the while, his torturous thrusts never cease. “You were bad, this is your punishment.”

She trembles. “I can’t – Bucky, please – anything, I’ll do anything you want just  _ **fuck me**_.”

The flash of his eyes is her only warning before he’s right there, her walls embracing the girth of his erection inch by inch. Every ridge, every jerk as he seats himself as deep inside her silken heat as he can is absolute heaven. The stretch as she takes him in to the hilt sends her careening towards the edge, eyes rolling back and toes curling.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit,” she whimpers.

[“Блять!”](http:) Bucky grits his teeth, squeezing the base of his cock to keep from cumming as she tightens around him. She’s soft, wet and warm, every inch of her stuffed full of him. With every deep inhale, his pelvis brushes her clit. “I forgot how good you feel wrapped around me.”

“Me too,” Y/N gasps, tightening her legs around Bucky’s hips.

Dropping his forehead to hers, the assassin’s says gruffly, “‘m not gonna last long, doll.”

Making a noise of acknowledgement, Y/N wiggles her hips and sinks her teeth into the side of Bucky’s jaw. His reaction is instantaneous, releasing the grip on his shaft and grabbing a fist full of hair. He yanks back, the long, elegant line of her throat exposed to his butterfly kisses and scolding love bites.

“Now you’ve really asked for it,” Bucky huffs out with a dirty chuckle.

“Then give it to me.” She licks her puffy lips, looking up at him from beneath her lashes. “Show me who I belong to, Bucky.”  

The brewing hurricane in his eyes is unleashed. Wide palms and strong fingers grip her hips so tight she feels it on her bones, and his stance widens. His unwavering gaze locks onto her face, brow pinched and mouth slack. Long brunette locks are tussled about his head, a wild halo. His darkness calls to her and she succumbs.

“Hold on tight,” Bucky says, hooking his hands under her bottom. Then he’s jackhammering into her cunt with such ferocity that all she can do is hang on for the ride, punch drunk and moaning as he manoeuvres her how he likes. “Fuck yes, that’s it baby girl, look at how well your pretty pussy takes my cock.”

The band of pleasure coiling in her belly is close to snapping, his low voice whispering filthy praises in her ear as he sets a brutal pace. She’s about to melt, slick dripping down her thighs as she nears her peak. 

Holding onto the tops of his wide shoulders, Y/N lifts herself and slams down onto Bucky’s cock with one last piercing cry.

Her orgasm crashes over her like a tsunami, shock waves zipping through her body. Her entire body tenses and she shakes apart, twitching uncontrollably as she throbs around his shaft, her walls milking his own release from him. White noise fills her head and her head’s floating in the clouds.

Bucky bites down on the crook of Y/N’s neck, muffling his snarl, hips snapping forward one last time as he empties his cum into her pussy. She’s catatonic in his arms, head burrowed into his chest and legs hanging limply over his forearms. Her breathing is deep and slow, almost like she forgot how.

“I really have missed you,” he mumbles in dulcet tones between kisses he drops on the top of her head, strong fingers kneading the backs of her thighs, “You’re not allowed to go anywhere.”

“Oh?”

She can’t muster up enough energy to say anything more, body tender and throbbing with little aftershocks.

“You’re staying right here where I want you.”

She doesn’t respond, picking her head up off the pillow of his chest and combing the sweaty bangs back off his forehead with soft eyes, her smile gentle.

“I’ve missed you too, Bucky,” she whispers against his lips, allowing herself this moment of weakness. “So damn much.”

For now, with their titles stripped away and no spaces between their bodies, she can do what he wants.


End file.
